Aqua Gamma-Ray Loki CE:SN
This beyblade is the final evolution in the Norse God Loki legend beyblades. This beyblade is the true power of the norse gods. It has very dark powers that can also be used for good in some cases. This bey is built with a voice command system. It can spin left and right and is the Ultimate Form of the Norse God Beyblades. It shall be owned by Joan Martinez. |image = }} 'Launcher- Aesir Trio-Saber' This launcher is in the shape of a Triple horned sword. This is sword has a L-R launcher in the middle of the blade allowing this beyblade to spin left and right. This launcher can launch the beyblade 2 ways, First way is when the blader lifts the sword and thrusts it forward launching the beyblade. Second Way is u press a button on the handle releasing it and appearing a string so its a String Launcher and launches normal way. 'Facebolt-Loki III' This facebolt depicts the trickester god Loki at his darkest stage it depicts a dark helmet with a giant blade in between the twosides of the helmet with chains on it. This facebolt is on a clear facebolt made of rubber covered with a thin layer of plastic. It is Colored Translucent Aqua Blue. '4D Fusion Wheel- Aqua Gamma Ray ' Thi's '''fusion wheel is very similar to that of the diablo wheel. It has the same gimmick but with different objects on the fusion wheel. The metal fusion wheel has a metal from that can slide down to change shifts. The Shift is between the two frames is a process with spiral lines. This process happens with one frame going down and the other coming up in the blink of an eye. The lower wheel gets covered so it isnt seen by the opposing beyblade. 'Rotating Axis Frame: Aqua Destroyer' This is the top part of the fusion wheel that extends over every part of the fusion wheel and is made out of pure carved Titanium. This frame is made out of 4 Rotating axis Rings that shift. The Top 2 Rings go in a Slanted Axis and intersect past each other without contact and are covered with element mixers to create water, The smaller to frames rotate slowly on the frame and contain metal balls in them to make the bey balanced after attack. This frame starts out fixed and then begins free spinning when the bey is launched. 'Metal Frame: Chaos Monsters' This part of the fusion wheel is very similar to the daiblo fusion wheel. The gimmicks are the three chaos monsters in norse mythology. The first part is a face of a werewolf pointing outwards with its teeth showing but closed. The second is a wavy stream of topping lines representing a river that flows. the third part of the wheel is the final chaos monster representing a giant serpent with its head and eyes looking towards you with its fangs pointing out on th fusion wheel donward. This part of the fusion wheel is colored silver. 'Inner PC Frame: Gamma Ray Chamber Clear' This frame contains little particles of gamma radiation from stars. It is contained in a tight solid clear frame about 2cm high. This frame is made out of electronic crystal which can neutralize the gamma radiation particles on command. This frame is barely visible only when this bey changes modes. This frame has tiny holes that open and close when mode changes occur to shoot out gamma radiation and slowly corrode the beyblade from the inside. 'Counter Frame: Black Hole' This frame is a counter defense and a attack frame. This frame is a spiral hole that goes downward like a black hole. This frame is very strong because of its spiral form an attack from above will just result in the beyblade being trown back in the air. This fusion wheel is made up of rubber on the inside with the spiral hole and the outside is made out of metal. This frame is colored tan brown and a mix of silver and black to give it a touch of destruction. 'Pre-Core Frame: Stabilizer Thruster' This frame is just above the core and under the counter frame and gamma frame. This frame takes the heat givin out by the gamma frame and pushes the heat out due to a mini fan on the inside of this beyblade. The fan can help increase stamina but will decrease the control of it. This frame helps keep this bey cool and not over heat. 'Core' It is a basic core made out of hollowed steel aluminum that can interchange modes on contact with another beyblade and it is the part that makes this beyblade spin left and right and is voice commanded. it is equipped with a micro computer chip allowing it to be voice commanded by not just shouting random commands. 4D Engine Gear Performance Tip- Cosmic End:Super Nova This Performance tip is made out of Hollow Aluminum too make it less dense and quicker to manuever.It contains a classic Engine Gear that can change into4 tip modes, Cosmic End, Super Nova, Gamma Burst, and Cosmic Gamma. This Performance tip is Made to help and adjust the frames of the Metal Wheel because it can release gamma particles into the ground through the tips. This tip Contains a secret part that pushes outward and creates wind distortion. '''Cosmic End'- is similar to final survive mode with a sharp needle and made for defense and stamina. This tip mode is only activated when this bey starts to lose spin and a lot of balance. Super Nova- Is activated when the bey is launched it is a combination of Flat and with a tiny slant to it making it spin fast and able to jump. Gamma Burst- Is a defense tip used when this bey releases gamma energy. This tip is a Wide Defense tip covered in rubber with metal balls in it making it heavy and hard to move. Cosmic Gamma- is a performance tip meant for balance it is a tip that is EWD tip but this tip is covered in spikes making it move quicker and able to maneuver quickly and regain balance. Loki transforms into the Giant Monster Tiamit. He becomes a 100ft long gamma filled water dragon with incredible speed, stamina, and attack power. Tiamit has strong power but very hard to control. Transformation Signature Move- Cosmic Gamma Ray Tsunami Destruction ' Tiamit Loki Creates floods entire arena in gamma ray water. Then Tiamit Creates a Tsunami From All Directions and Jumps into the air. When in the air Tiamit throws out Gamma Ray bursts at the opposing beyblade causing it to decay and fall apart. Then Tiamit becomes a giant gamma ray burs and combines with the water and crashes the opposing bey. 'Abilities Gravity Control Gamma Typhoon: Cosmic End Black Hole: Heavy Viper Aqua Shield: Ancient Aesir Legacy Destruction: Cosmic Legacy Time Dispense: Chaos Monster Tri-Assault: 'Special Moves' Norse God Cosmos Solar Tsunami Descends: Loki jumps into the air and sends waves of water and whirlpools of water at the opposing bey. Loki then attacks the opponent Loki then lands on the arena and is like the sun rotating slowly and perfectly but is covered in water not fire. Loki then circles the Arena then Jumps into the air and dives on the opponents facebolt and erupts with a massive tsunami. 超最終的 ラグナロク天体アクア: Loki's Beast Appears Surrounded by Water and A Gamma Ray sword. Loki then Jumps into the air and spins slowly like the cosmos as it appears. Loki then dives at the opponents bey surrounded by a sun like figure made of gamma energy and water. Right before contact Loki erupts in a supernova causing the opposing bey very serious damage. なラグナロク カオス ジェットバス: 究極北欧神最終ラグナロク ガンマ最後の台風 'Nova Gear: Draciel Legacy Zoid Force' This Beyblade gets enveloped by the Mirage of the Zoid version of Draciel and gets its attack stronger because of the zoids shield making the attacks stronger it also increases the defense by 50 a bit because of the the Shield made by the Draciels Body. It is attached before launch on the bey in the shape of a head of the zoid on the facebolt then grows to cover the whole beyblade. 'To Be Completed'